Breaking Point
by Katrina5
Summary: Kaname reaches her breaking point. Kaname x Sousuke


Title: Breaking Point  
Pairing: Kaname/Sousuke  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Panic  
Summary: Kaname reaches her breaking point with Sousuke.

* * *

It wasn't jealousy. Kaname refused to believe that it was jealousy. No, it was simply an annoyance that had to be dealt with. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was only her imagination; the feelings of rage were simply because Sousuke was being his usual dense self. It had nothing at all to do with the girl who was currently leaning over to copy from his notes.

A harsh jab into her side startled her out of her thoughts. Turning to glare at whoever had settled next to her, she found Kyouko staring at her with a knowing smile. Making a face at her best friend, she felt the anger fade into embarrassment.

"Kana-chan…"

Kaname refused to listen. "No."

Kyouko only smirked. "Kana-chan, look at your pencil."

Confused, Kaname glanced down and paled. Her pencil was broken in half. When had that happened? "That doesn't prove anything."

--

Kaname clutched her notebook as she walked home next to Sousuke. Ever since leaving the school grounds, she had no idea what to say. Sousuke was his usual quiet self, carefully surveying the neighborhood for any signs of danger, but she felt almost lost. Kyouko had forced her to admit something that she would rather ignore and it was not sitting well. If anything, it only served to make her nervous whenever she was around Sousuke.

"Chidori, you have been unnaturally quiet today. Is something wrong?"

His voice startled her out of her thoughts and she almost walked into him. Of all the times for him to notice something was wrong. Ignoring the urge to yell while taking a deep breath, she forced a smile on her face and looked into his eyes. The words she had carefully planned on saying froze in her throat as she found herself locked in his gaze. His expression seemed almost worried and she found herself forgetting everything except for the look in his eyes.

Sousuke reached a hand out to feel her forehead and she almost forgot to breath. A light blush spread along her cheeks as his fingers lightly moved against her skin before testing the temperature of his own forehead. "You do not seem to have a fever but your face is slightly red. Could you be ill?"

Kaname shook her head, afraid to say anything. Knowing her luck, she would only end up blurting out something she wasn't ready to admit even to herself. Pushing past him, she continued on her way towards home knowing Sousuke would trail after her. Sighing, she wondered why this day just would not end.

--

After finally arriving at her front door, Kaname leaned against it for a moment, happy to just be home. Closing her eyes, a smile appeared as she began to open the door. Before she could open it all the way, she was stopped by a hand resting on top of hers. Her heartbeat sped up, adrenaline kicking in at the sudden shock of being pressed against the door.

Before she could kick out or punch, Sousuke's voice reached her. The feeling of his breath against her neck shocked her. "Chidori, there were suspicious people lurking around the building. Don't make any sudden movements."

The urge to cry was strong but she ignored it. The feeling of his body pressed so closely against hers was almost too much to handle. He was so damned frustrating sometimes. In a calm, collected voice, she managed to speak without screaming. "Sousuke, those were the people who are paid to clean the building. Go home."

"But Chidori…"

Slumping against the door, she wondered how insane it would look if she suddenly began to hit her head against the wall. Maybe it would even help her to forget all of these sudden revelations about a certain idiot military freak.

"Chidori, I don't think that's healthy."

"Shut up." Turning away from the door, Kaname pushed Sousuke back, advancing on him until she had him pinned against the opposite wall. "Do you know why I've been acting all weird today? Do you have any clue? You're supposed to be so damned smart, why can't you figure it out?"

Sousuke began to reply but she cut him off. "You. For some insane reason that I have yet to figure out, I can't stop thinking about you." Poking him in the chest, she glared at him, daring him to respond. Licking her lips, she leaned forward, standing on the tips of her toes until they were nose to nose. "Why?"

He began to answer but she was in no mood to hear what he had to say. Pulling the front of his shirt, she was shocked when she felt the press of his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as the world around her seemed to come to a halt. Almost as if she wasn't in control of her body, her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His arms hesitantly came to rest against her waist as he began to return the kiss. A shiver went through her body at the gentle touch.

Closing her eyes, she began to enjoy it, almost forgetting that she was in the middle of the hallway. Sousuke began to get braver, the kiss turning more and more passionate. Moaning into his mouth, she gripped the front of his shirt tighter as one hand slowly slid up to cup the back of her head.

A loud crash at the other end of the hallway bought her back to reality. She started, pushing Sousuke away as she ran for the door of her apartment, locking it firmly behind her. Unable to believe what had just happened, she cursed herself for being stupid. Sliding to the floor, she buried her head in her hands and began to curse Kyouko for starting all of this. She was going to kill her friend. After she had a long, cold shower.


End file.
